


A Nice Night with Brian and Curt

by deadcurrents



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcurrents/pseuds/deadcurrents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Brian follows Curt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Night with Brian and Curt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago! So here have my first ever fanfic and enjoy (even though it's pretty bad)  
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned Velvet Goldmine, but sadly I do not.

I looked at the scene before me. Brian Slade with two girls curled up in his lap. We hadn't broken eye contact the whole night. The two girls on either side of me, working me up while fantasies of Brian flooded my brain. I couldn't take anymore waiting. I finally escaped the two girls and grabbed the bottle of liquor off of the ledge of the wall that held most of the alcohol. Still, we hadn't broken eye contact, and I put on the most mischevious and lustful look I could to lure him to his room with me.

It had only took a fraction of a second for Brian Slade to realize what was going to happen tonight, and decide that he would follow Curt Wild into the familiar room. The room which they had never shared before, but the room where Brian had fantasized so much over Curt, that it was almost like he was going to the room to do his usual thing. His eyes were glazed over at the thought, and when he slipped out of the room, he barely caught sight of Mandy and Shannon staring at him through half-closed, pleasure-ridden eyes.

Curt waited, for what felt like forever for Brian to come to the room. He was sitting at the table in front of the window with a cigarette in one hand and the bottle of alcohol in the other. He tilted his head back, blowing the smoke from his cigarette straight up. Growing more and more discouraged, he took longer inhales of his cigarette and bigger gulps of the liquor. He finally heard it. The soft crack of an ankle, maybe a knee, making their way closer and closer to the door. Curt's insides were twisting with anticipation and growing lust. Then the door opened about an inch, Brian's hazel eye peaked in through the crack and sighed with relief, quickly opening the door and closing it behind him, leaning back against it. The sight of Curt left him almost breathless. Never before had Brian wanted someone so gut-wrenchingly bad.

I watched as Brian sized me up, with his hand still on the knob of the door and back leaning against it.I set the bottle of liquor on the table and smashed out the cigarette in one swift motion, while Brian neared the edge of the bed slowly and cautiously. My heart started beating painstakingly fast as he moved closer and closer towards me. He dropped to his knees, eyes still on mine, and fingered the zipper of my leather pants. Finally, breaking eye contact for the second time that night, he leaned in and softly placed kisses above the waistline of my pants, never letting his finger stop rubbing my zipper. He clearly knew how to drive someone crazy. I slowly raked my fingers through his sandy blonde hair and let my eyes flicker shut as he kept placing small kisses and nips at the skin on my hips. He did this for what seemed like more than thirty minutes, working me up until my tight pants became too uncomfortable for me to sit in any longer. "Brian, for fuck's sake, please.." I pleaded in a low, gravelly voice. He rolled his eyes up and looked at me, his full, soft, pink lips smiling against my skin. Slowly, he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, while I pushed my hips forward, out of the chair so he could pull them over my ass. Of course, at a time like this, I had to wear the fucking tightest leather pants I owned. It took a second to finally get the pants off, and when he did, he looked at my cock like he'd never seen one before. His mouth fell slackly open and a small, hot, but quick exhale of breath wafted over my cock. I couldn't help but giggle a little, I mean come on, he looked so innocent sitting there staring at it. His eyes flickered up to mine and he gave a small, nervous, smile. I decided to stand up, only because he was getting all the fun. I tilted his chin up to look at me and slowly, he stood up before me. I pushed my fingers into the skin of his hips, lightly tracing up his stomach and over his nipples, to his shoulders, where his shirt was barely clinging to him anymore. I kissed his bottom lip softly and before he had time to react, I started pressing kisses down his cheek and along his jaw, ending up at the hollow base of his neck. I pushed the shirt off and stepped behind him, kicking the shirt out of the way as I lightly grazed my fingers up and down his sides. I kissed the back of his neck until he finally laid his head back on my shoulder. Nipping just beneath his ear, I slowly rubbed and squeezed the front of his tight pants, feeling his bulge harden at the slightest touch and hearing his intake of breath. Enough of the teasing, I'd say. I unzipped his pants and prodded my finger inside, his throbbing member hot against my fingers. The small intake of breath again and a sexy, shy but, breathy whine came from him. "Curt, take my bloody pants off and fuck me, please.." I guess I really didn't need to be told twice, but I'm a terrible listener. I jerked his pants off quickly and pushed him to the wall where we met for our first hot, passionate, kiss. I traced his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, his mouth opening slightly enough to where my tongue could protrude and slowly swirl around his. I cupped his jaw with one hand and let the other wander down his body, squeezing his hip and grinding mine to his, slowly rubbing my cock against his. He moaned against my mouth in approval and I felt his arms snake around my body and squeeze my ass in both his hands, to pull me harder and closer into him. I wrapped my warm hand around his dick, softly thumbing the head of it and started stroking slowly and tightly. He bucked his hips forward and moaned quietly as I squeezed my hand around his fully erect and rock-hard cock. I smirked, leaning down just slightly enough to flick my tongue over his nipple and hear him whisper my name softly. "Curt.. please.." he whispered, tilting his head back against the wall as his eyes rolled shut. His hands slid from my ass, one into my hair and the other around to the front of my body, his fingertips grazing the hair beneath my navel. I pressed small kisses up from his chest, to his neck, to his lips, pressing them over and over against his bottom lip as I stroked faster and tighter. He could barely kiss me back. I opened my eyes and watched his face as his brow furrowed just slightly in pleasure and he bit his bottom lip, small beads of sweat coming up on his forehead and the back of his neck. He was close and for me, that was far too fucking early.

Of course I was fucking close. I've got Curt Wild's bloody hand pumping my cock and when he let it go and walked back to the table to light a cigarette and take a swig of liquor, of course I was pissed, but more overwhelmed with pleasure and surprise to be too mad. "Why are you such an ass?" I whispered, hearing my own vulnerability in my breathy voice, my eyes open just barely to look over at him. So close and he just walked away. He looked over at me and smirked, taking a long drag off of his cigarette and blowing it to the side. His eyes didn't leave mine as he beckoned me over. He took another drag and drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for my slow ass to get over there. And when I finally did, I slipped his cigarette out of his fingers and into mine, putting it to my lips and taking a long drag. Mind you, I don't usually smoke unless I'm stressed or anxious, but hey, why the hell not. I slid my hand around to the small of his back and pulled him close to me, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his lips and slowly blew the smoke past his lips and into his mouth. He inhaled and smiled against my lips, breaking the kiss to look in my eyes with his mouth slackly open and blow the rest of the smoke in my face. "I'm not an ass," he whispered, grabbing my cock again and squeezing quite hard, "I just like to see you suffer." I moaned out of surprise and wrapped my hand around his on my cock, trying to move his hand up and down, but failing miserably. He only squeezed harder and I swear I could see stars, it felt so good, my knees almost buckling under the pleasure. He started moving his hand slowly up and down my cock, tight enough around that even if I had wanted to come, I knew it wouldn't be possible with his grip. He stroked faster and loosened his grip, pumping his hand faster and faster to where it seemed like a blur when I glanced down to see. I moaned louder and louder, getting closer and closer to the edge. And he stopped again. But this time he grabbed me by the hips and backed me up to the bed, pushing me down to where my legs hung over the side. I leaned up on my elbows, about to explode in rage at his teasing. But when I looked down, he was kneeling between my legs, looking at my cock, and the most fantastic thing happened. He licked from the base to the tip, wrapping his lips around the swollen head and pressing his tongue to it, licking the oozing precome off and swallowing it. He took his mouth off and pressed small kisses up the side of my cock, eventually tracing the bulging vein on the side of it. Never in a million years had I dreamed that Curt.. Curt fucking Wiild would be blowing me in my own bedroom, with a handful of people just in the other room. I stifled a moan and ran my fingers down through his hair, pulling on it just slightly. He grunted and closed his eyes, engulfing my whole cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head on it, leaving me in pure ecstasy. I moaned and pushed my hips up, his nose meeting the small tuft of hair above my cock. He deepthroated me, what the fuck. This man oozed sex, not blowjobs, pure sex. Gut-wrenching, hardcore, ass-pounding sex. Not. Blowjobs. But he could damn well give the best. His head kept bobbing on my cock, pushing me closer to the edge and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. I tangled both of my hands in his hair and looked down to see his own arm moving to the same pace as he sucked me off. Oh my god, he was touching himself, he was stroking his own beautiful cock. This was enough to do it for me, to send me into that state of pure pleasure, the best orgasm I thought I would ever have. "Mmmph.." he moaned around my cock, the vibrations sending tingles up my spine and officially pushing me over. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled his hair roughly, thrusting my hips up and my cock deep into his throat, coming in his mouth and moaning quite loudly, forgetting everything around me. All I could see was purple, pinks, reds, and then finally blackness behind my eyelids. I was shaking in pleasure, shaking still when he pulled his mouth off of me and swallowed my come, shaking when he came up to lay on me and kiss my lips, shaking as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, making me taste my come. Shaking as he kissed me over and over and over until I could see stars and bursts of yellows, oranges behind my lids. And when I finally opened my eyes, my breath caught in my throat. I saw his beautiful face. Beads of sweat on his forehead and above his top lip. I traced my fingers along the stubble of his jaw, before long I felt his hard member in between us, knowing that he hadn't come yet. I pushed my hips up into his, grinding as hard as I could against his swollen cock, instantly getting hard again. It was going to be a long, passionate night.

I wanted Brian. I wanted him so bad. "Mm.. where's the lube?" I whispered against his ear, rubbing his side with my calloused fingers. He motioned to the nightstand beside the bed, still unable to talk. I scooted up, reaching for the nightstand when he slowly and surely sucked on the head of my cock. Glancing down, I hadn't even noticed that it was right in his face. I bit my lip, opened the drawer of the nightstand and took out the lube, pretending I couldn't find it. I moaned as he kept sucking on my cock and when I looked down at him and traced my finger along his jawline and pulled his mouth from myself, he whined in protest and I giggled. He was an impatient fucker. He reached for my cock and I smacked his hand away, knowing that if I looked at him, his bottom lip would be protruding in a pouty smile. I sat up against the backboard of the bed, letting my legs sprawl out. I opened the bottle of lube and squirted enough in my hand to where it would slather my dick. I looked at him the whole time while I pumped my cock, luring him with my eyes to come to me. He got on his hands and knees and crawled to me, biting his lip and looking into my eyes. God damn, if he wasn't the sexiest motherfucker. He sat in between my legs and kept watching, waiting for me to tell him it was okay to touch me. Which never happened. I reached and slid my hands under his thighs, pulling him closer to me, where our cocks were only inches apart. Still, never breaking eye contact, I lifted him up in the air and he balanced himself over my cock, his body pressing against mine and his hands squeezing my shoulders to keep steady. And when I knew he was ready, I let go of his thighs and he slid straight down on my cock. His eyes glazed over and drooped slightly as if he'd just taken a hit of smack, his mouth forming an O. He let out a long, sexy moan. As well as my raspy, gravelly grunt. We sat there for a second, letting him adjust. And as soon as I thought he was ready, I snaked my arms underneath the back of his knees and my hands on the underneath of his thighs, pulling him up off my cock and sliding him back down slowly. His own slid up and down my stomach as we did this and when he was ready to do it himself, I started stroking his hot member. Once again, we were still looking right into each other's eyes, his eyes so full of pleasure and lust, and I'm sure mine mirrored his. He was going too slow for my liking and I knew as soon as I sat against the headboard that he could not have control. So I pushed him backwards and slid him closer to the bottom of the bed. I leaned over him and kissed his lips fully and roughly, nipping at the bottom one while I rubbed his jaw with my thumb. I broke the kiss and looked at his face, watching as I slid my cock back in again and his lips fall open in a small smile. I smiled back at him and started thrusting slowly, reaching my hand in between us and stroking his swollen cock in time with my thrusts. He moaned softly after each thrust, twisting and fidgeting under my touch. I started thrusting harder and harder until the bed was shaking enough for the headboard to hit the wall and make a lot of noise. The pleasure grew quickly, for I still hadn't come and I knew I wouldn't last longer than a couple more minutes. I thrusted as fast and rough as I could, squeezing Brian's cock in my hand and stroking the same pace. His hands flew up to the baseboard and he held it. I'm pretty sure his head had already hit it a couple times. I leaned close to his face, breathing heavily against his lips and softly kissing them a few times. He was writhing in pleasure, unable to even open his eyes as I kept thrusting and stroking. I moaned his name quietly and he finally opened his eyes to look at me, stifling his moans by biting his lip, "hey, Brian," I breathed out heavily, "I love you." He smiled and before he could even say anything back, he arched his hips up into me and his eyes went wide, he scrambled to find something to hold onto and dug his nails into the small of my back. He screamed out in pleasure and coated both of our stomachs with his come. The sight of his face while he came was just enough to make me come as well, my hips thrusting faster into him and I did. I finally came. The best orgasm I knew that I had had in a very long time. My eyes squeezed shut and I moaned loudly into his neck, pulling at the sheets with my other hand. I fell against him and I felt that we were both shaking in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my chin on his chest, looking up into his beautiful eyes. For some reason, it all had just came over me and I knew I loved him more than I should. I know it was just a game to Jerry, but I knew it wasn't a game to me anymore. I loved Brian Slade. Every inch of him - from his head to his toes. And right as I thought he was about to doze off, he opened his droopy eyes and looked down at me, kissing the tip of my nose. "I love you too, Curt. I love you to the Moon and back," he whispered.

The next morning, I woke up to a soft shut of the bedroom door. I scrambled to put on at least a pair of pants and I looked over, instantly smiling at the sight of Curt who looked so innocent and happy in his sleep. I could barely recall the last couple of minutes before I went to sleep last night, but I knew I told him how I felt, or at least I hoped I did. I walked over to the table and found a pad of paper and pen there. I wanted to be with Curt for just one week, by myself. No paparazzi, no Jerry, no recording, no Mandy, nothing but Curt. I started writing a note to Mandy before I even knew it and signed it with "B." I lit a cigarette before I walked lazily back over to the bed and slid my hand up Curt's chest as I layed down behind him, pressing kisses to his shoulders. He sighed and stretched, letting out a grunt as he did so. I took the opportunity to squeeze my arm around him tighter and tickle his stomach just softly. He rolled onto his back and looked over at me, a smile playing on his lips. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispered. I laughed at the thought of how cheesy he actually was. "Hey there," I said as I pressed a small kiss against his lips and traced my fingers up and down his chest, feeling him shiver just slightly under my touch. I gave him the cigarette and I sat up and got off the bed, reaching and tugging on his hand, "Come on, we're going on a trip. Just me and you," I said. He sat up and let his legs fall over the edge of the bed, pressing his cheek against my stomach and taking a small drag off the cigarette. "Where to?" he asked in a curious tone. "You'll see," I answered right back. He sat the cigarette down in the ash tray on the night stand and got up, pulling on his black leather pants and running his fingers through his hair. We got our stuff together and quickly and quietly slid down the hallway, where I could hear Mandy talking to someone. We ran and opened the door to outside, getting into the taxi I had called as Curt was in the bathroom. I saw a glimpse of Mandy in the window, her blonde hair shining bright in the morning sunlight. The driver sped off and we left unnoticed as she read the letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you got this far!


End file.
